Mido-Rider
is the and Kamen Rider of the hybrid Kamen Sentai Gorider. Candidates KR-Zolda&Torque.png|'Kamen Rider Zolda (Team Ex-Aid)' ShishiRanger.png| ( ) NinjaRed.png| ( ) KR-Wizard WaterStyle.png|Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style (Rider All Blue) KR-BravoDurianArms.png|Kamen Rider Bravo (Team Woman) KR-Skyrider（Power Up）.png|Skyrider (Team Flying) Go-On Green.png| (Team Highspeed) DenziGreen.png| (Team Detective) KR-Leangle.png|Kamen Rider Leangle (Team Card) KR-V3.png|Kamen Rider V3 (Team Insect) Shurikenger.png| (Team Ninja) ZSK-blue.png| (Team Dandy) Shinken Gold.png| (Team JIRO) KR-W CycloneJoker.png|Kamen Rider Double (Team TAKAIWA) KRGa-Ryugengrape.png|Kamen Rider Ryugen (Team Genm) KR-New Nigo.png|Kamen Rider 2 (Team Resurrection) ANOTHER-AGITO.png|'Another Agito' History Chou Super Hero Taisen As one of five Goriders, Mido-Rider was an extra character unique to the Game World and the reward of the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament. Ultimately, among 16 competing teams, the tournament was won by Team Ex-Aid who became the Goriders with the form of Mido-Rider being accessed by the Game World's Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda. By performing the Rider Hurricane together, Ex-Aid's Goriders were able to destroy the Andor Genesis mothership by striking the ball to its core. Their objective achieved, the Game World teammates returned to their card forms and left as Emu Hojo's Aka-Rider transformation was retracted. Return of Gorider The Gorider cards were evidently retained by Emu, who would give them to a group of five Kamen Riders whom had been assembled by Kuroto Dan as part of his sinister plot to revive. With the form of Mido-Rider being granted to Another Agito, Kaoru Kino, this new team of Goriders used the Gorider Bazooka to defeat Kamen Rider Genm. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Special Event TBA Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Mido-Rider from a handheld console joined in the furious battle between multiple Kasshine alongside with his teammates and other Legend Kamen Riders. Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Mido-Rider is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Powers and Abilities *'Rider Statistics'Mido-Rider Form's Statistics from the Kamen Rider WEB(archive) **'Rider Height:' 195.0 cm. **'Rider Weight:' 75 kg. *'Ability Parameters' **'Punching Power:' 55 t. **'Kicking Power:' 65 t. **'Maximum Jump Height:' 45 m. **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 3.0 sec. Equipment *Typhoon Behind the scenes Conception *Mido-Rider's design is a hybrid based on of the and Kamen Rider New 2. **As the green, Mido-Rider's helmet shares the same shade of green as those of the Double Riders' iconic costumes. Portrayal *Mido-Rider was voiced by in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen and in Kamen Sentai Gorider. Notes *Of Mido-Rider's 17 candidates, 10 were Riders and 7 were Rangers. *Five of Mido-Rider's candidates (2, V3, Skyrider, Another Agito and Double) also shares Mido-Rider's grasshopper motif. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***Maze 3: Gorider Forever **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Special Event'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Sources *''Kamen Rider Pia: Chou Super Hero Taisen'' - Pages 21-24 *'' '' - Page 11 Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Super Sentai Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Debatable Riders